A New Life
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: Blair, Serena, Vanessa, Nate, Dan and Chuck ave all had there problems but will they be forced together when an certain enemy returns with nothing but revenge in her eyes
1. Chapter 1

**HI my very first gg fan fiction!**

**Its about all the characters realy! Okay I know I aid I loved chuck/jenny idea but I wanna try that on its own so this is a taster I have added in my own characters if that's okay! If you don like hem drop a review ! And if the majority of people reviewing want will be what happends! This is the fairest way I can think of so let me know! I don't mind !**

**enjoy ! **

**Couples: Chuck/Vanessa**

**Nate/Blair**

**Derena **

**Xoxo steph **

Gossip Girl fan fiction

Vanessa Abram's stormed out of her apartment which she shared with her ex Dan Humphrey. She wandered into the Empire.

Chuck Bass turned to look at Vanessa enter. 'Will you join me, Brooklyn?'

'Why not Bass!' Chuck and Vanessa started to talk about Blair and about Dan. 'Vanessa' 'Yes Chuck.' Chuck leaned in. Vanessa kissed him passionately. Chuck took her hand, they went to his suite. (You can guess what happened.)

10 weeks later.

Chuck Bass was a mess. Vanessa Abram's had just told him that she was carrying his baby. She and him had a session after they broke up with there ex's Dan And Blair. 'Chuck,' Blair Waldorf walked over to him. 'Will you consider coming back to me Chuck?' she asked. Chuck looked over to where Vanessa was sitting. 'No, I'm after knocking up Vanessa.' Blair looked at him, she just flicked her hair and walked away. Chuck looked back to Vanessa, for the first time ever his heart melted, he was looking at her differently now that he had slept with her and knocked her up. He walked up to her. 'Hey!' 'Hey Chuck look I'm not expecting anything from you so you don't have to be all nice just because I'm pregnant.' Chuck took Vanessa's hand, 'I'll look after you I promise. Suddenly vibrations flew under the table. 'I didn't know you liked Gossip Girl!' 'I don't I subscribed when I recognised Dan still loved Serena.' 'Protective much!' 'Shut up Bass, actually you have to be nice to me now!' 'I'm always nice Brooklyn- ' Neither chuck or Vanessa could believe what they were reading.

_R and L have got a divorce its official people. And guess which High school sweet heart's have rekindled as a result! Lonely boy and S are together people! You now you love me gossip girl xoxo _

'Speak of the devil' muttered Vanessa under her breath. 'Do you wanna go up to my place?' asked Chuck. 'Yeah' sighed Vanessa she had nothing else to do.

'Crap' Serena Van Der Woodsen cursed Gossip Girl. Her now boyfriend Dan walked out of the bathroom. Serena looked at him. 'What?' 'Your subscribed to gossip girl.' she raised her eyebrows! 'Yeah I'm nosey,' Dan went red!, Serena laughed and gave him a hug, somehow this was working between them maybe the year absence did them both good. Serena started to think about sweet dirty thoughts when the phone rang!. She answered it 'Nate what?' 'Grumpy this morning Serena, Dan Please.' Obviously Nate had decided it was not the time to play your boyfriends best mate game though he really enjoyed playing. Dan went to take the phone, 'He ain't going anywhere I'm pre-warning you he's staying home with me!.' 'Funnily enough I need the Homework assignment.' 'write a short piece on the level of bullying between students in schools and colleges' Dan called. Serena hung up. 'So what are we doing today?' 'When I find out I'll tell ya!' Dan laughed as he kissed her. This is the life he thought.

Nate Archibald was board. He had done his homework, annoyed his mother and sister Jasmine and now he had nothing to do! 'Nate Bair's here his mother called. Blair walked in to the Archibald living room. 'Hey!' 'Hey how come you're here? No offence' he added quickly. 'I need cheering up' 'Yeah so do I, I'm lonely, Serena is taking Dan all day and Jasmine is boring!' 'What about Paul, Jace and Chris?' 'Elena, Laura and Gina. in that order.' Blair looked at Nate. He was her first love. His hair was matted o his head as usual. Howard Archibald often joked that he Archibalds were suckers for Waldorfs (Blair thought it was he other way round!) Blair leaned in to Nate. 'Kiss me!' she whispered. Nate hesitated for a minute but then gave in and kissed her.

**So if people are caught on the character thing ill update the second chapter today or tomorrow to see what you think of them okay ! **

**Please let me know! **

**Stephanie ! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi second chapter ! Now abit of 13+ content in this chapter if you are getting my drift ! Language alert! Enjoy!**

Suddenly Paul (The eldest Archibald) fell in the door with Elena Van Der Woodsen on top of him. Paul's shirt was unbuttoned. Blair felt Nate flinch beside her. Blair giggled. Paul wasn't the first Archibald to walk in on Nate and Blair when looking for a room to DO IT in. 'Get a room Paul' hissed Nate. 'Was trying!' Paul glared at Nate. Jasmine walked in. 'Normally I'd laugh but it's too normal at this stage!, Any way Blair Mom is wondering if you'll stay for dinner?.' 'Yes Please!' 'Cool!' With that Jasmine walked out. Paul and Elena soon followed. Nate sighed. His family couldn't be any weirder.

Chuck and Vanessa were sitting on the couch in Chucks apartment. Chucks phone started to vibrate on the table ! Vanessa handed it to him. Chuck raised his eyebrows. 'What?' Vanessa asked. Chuck handed her the phone

_**From: **_**Jasmine Archibald/ Underdog **

Congrats daddy ! Hear b is on Nate!.

Underdog!

Vanessa laughed. 'Mann she moves on fast !' Chuck looked at Vanessa. 'Yeah !' 'Sorry!' she looked apologetic. 'Oh no I just wasn't expecting you to say that! I'm over her !' 'Okay,' Vanessa was finding it hard to adjust to this life. It was like her and Serena had swapped places. Serena was now Brooklyn and she was in the UES. But some how she was happier here with Chuck. Jasmine burst in interrupting Vanessa's daydreams. 'Where the fuck is your dit-head sister!' 'Why?' asked Chuck! 'She sent a blast to Gossip Girl!.' 'In her room' Vanessa skitted the blast was hilarious she'd admit it!

**From: Gossip Girl **

**: **j. Archibald lokin for love in ho bos including Waldorfs !

Laura jumped when Jasmine walked in. 'Next time….' Jasmine started but smirked and walked out again. Laura held her breath. Fuck, fuck, fuck…. She thought Jasmine Archibald had her ways and she knew now that she was going to pay for what she did!

Constence Brillards and St Judes was all tense. A blast had got out about Jasmine Archibald and Damien Waldorf. Well he was the only Waldorfs Dude so it had to be him. But they also knew that The Underdog (jasmine) had a plan to get Laura Bass back. Well in fairness she was stupid enough to put her name on the blast wasn't she?. Laura and Chuck Bass walked up the stair well to their school. Jasmine and Blair were standing to the right. Gena and Elena were standing to the left. Jenny and Serena were standing in front of them. 'I'm on Jasmines side' said chuck. Damien burst into a fit of laughter. Laura shot him a glare. 'There's no point in throwing glares at me you were the one that called us hoes' Everyone's phones started to buzz.

_**From: Gossip Girl**_

_**Me: United fronts in school before underdog goes with her plans I hav something better L slept wit 2 guys in 1 day greedy much ! **_

_**Xoxo**_

Laura's mouth dropped. Jasmine was speechless. And Jason was heart broken again…

**Okay hope you liked it ! Just to clarify these are the full families !**

**Waldorfs : Archibalds: Van Der Woodsen:**

**Damien, Paul, Serena,**

**Blair, Jason, Elena,**

**Gina. Jasmine, Eric. **

**Nate,**

**Chris **

**Baisen: Humphery:**

**Carter, Dan,**

**Gena. Jenny,**

**Hannah.**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi okay im noticing im not getting any reviews for this story so 2 reviews for next chapter!**

**The new characters are in it because no ones telling me what they want! Soo ? (HINT)…**

**(**_Gossip Girl Blast__**) **_

**Normal text message!**

type

**Steph **

_Spotted: L is down in history! She has screwed everyone at this stage! Plus J1 (jasmine) is speechless!_

Laura turned to Jason. 'Its-' 'It's not what? Laura' Peter charged towards Laura. 'You slut you told me ye were over! I'm sorry Jason I didn't know.' 'It's okay Peter We are over Laura.' Laura stood there all alone and vulnerable for the very first time. Everyone had went but Jasmine. 'How could you!' 'Jass!' 'No Laura! You've hurt everyone!' 'You can say much Jasmine you're the Underdog pushing people around comes second nature to you!' 'Fine so Question did you ever see me hurting Jason? Damien? Blair? Serena? Dan? Hannah? No I don't hurt people close to me Laura you do' Jasmine waked away. Laura walked over to her locker. She glanced at Chuck, he wouldn't even make eye contact with her. He walked over to his locker which was next to hers. 'Chuck!' 'I don't want to know Laura.' He walked off. This was all Jasmines fault she thought. She pushed passed Damien in a huff. 'Bitch!' he muttered. 'At least im not whipped by one!' she hissed. Peter laughed. 'Typical she's blaming Jasmine, what the fuck has my cousin got to do with this!' 'You tell me how it got to gossip girl.' 'Jasmine may be a lot of things but I know what she was going to do today and it didn't involve gossip girl.' spat Damien. Blair, Serena, Jasmine, Elena, Jenny and Hannah walked over. Jasmine scowled at Laura. 'Any way how would I know !.' Laura walked off. Vanessa walked over beside Chuck. 'Eventful.' She sighed.

Serena and Dan relaxed in the Humphrey loft. 'I feel oddly right here.' Dan was confused. 'What do you mean.' 'I just feel like I belong here with you!' 'That means a lot' smiled Dan. Serena cuddled into Dan's chest. 'We are graduating next week then we are going to N.Y.U.!' 'I know its exciting isn't it!.' 'Oh Dan we'll live on our own!' 'I know!' 'Oh You can help me organise my closet!' 'Yay!' said Dan sarcastically. Jenny came in with Eric!. 'What's up?' ' Nothing Laura Bass is all over Gossip Girl Serena! Did ya see al of the stuff!' 'Yeah but I can't say she doesn't deserve it!' 'Yeah I wonder who did send the blast?' 'I don't know!' 'As far as I can tell it had to be either Jason or Peter.' 'Yeah Peter seemed very upset though so I don't think it was him.' 'But why would Jason send a blast like that, he couldn't have known!' 'Someone had to have caught them it wouldn't have made sense otherwise.' said Dan.

'Mann' said Paul. The Archibalds were all sitting around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. They had just told there mother Ann about today's events. And she wasn't too pleased to hear her son had been played especially by a Bass. ' You'll find someone else sweetie don't worry!' Ann comforted her oldest twin. She looked over at her other twin it was bothering her too. Even though Jasmine and Jason kill each other the whole time they did really care about each other deep down!.' She looked at her family. Paul was always the odd one out he looked like a Vanderbilt but everyone else was a Archibald, it was only in recent months did everyone else wanted to be like him. Their father was in jail and Ann had divorced him. She took the first chance she got to get Chris back who Harold had sent away to boarding school. The Twin and Paul had always been in boarding school because of an Archibald tradition. Ann had egged Harold to leave Nate at home, as she needed someone to be around. She really enjoyed her new life with her kids. Sure sometimes they drove her up the wall but that didn't happen that often.

**So what do you think REVIEW please ! I live on those things come on please ! **

**Steph **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! REVIEW! AND READ PLEASE !

Enjoy !

Xoxo Steph!

_ **Chapter 4 **

**The Bass House Hold **

Chuck Bass was sitting on the couch in his families apartment. Sipping coffee. He hated this time of day when he HAD to come to family dinner. Vanessa was at home probably watching telly. He'd pay to join her. Laura his annoying sister walked in. 'Hi!' he ignored her. 'You know that you and Damien are so immature!' she stormed off. Melinda his new mother came in. 'Come on outside for dinner Damien and your father are already there.' Damien was still in his school uniform, which was a bad sign in the Bass household. 'Chuck you don't scrub up very well either!.' 'I wonder were we get that from!' mumbled Damien. 'How's Vanessa Chuck?' asked Laura. 'I'm not talking to you!' chuck snapped back. 'What's going on?' asked Bart. 'Laura slept with two guys in one week. Doing that she cheated on my BEST FRIEND' hissed Damien. 'Well everyone makes mistakes Damien!' said Bart trying to calm down his son!. 'Oh being a whore is acceptable now? Thanks Melinda for the Dinner. And by the way dad write me out see if I care!' At that Damien stormed out of the Apartment. Chuck turned to his father. 'You just don't get it do you?' 'Get what chuck!' 'He's wanted to be an artist for as long as I can remember. Why can't you just accept that you accept Laura for wanting to be a whore!' 'Plastic Surgeon Chuck Big difference!' snapped Laura. 'Who asked you!' he snapped back. Chuck got up from the table and walked out!

**Chuck and Vanessa's apartment**

Chuck stormed into the apartment. 'He doesn't get anything!' 'Chuck what happened?' 'I walk in and Damien's there still in his uniform because he teaches grinds in art! And Then my dad decides to threaten him saying that if he becomes an artist he'll write him out of his will. So at dinner we tell him about my prostitute sister and he takes her side! So Damien flips then I flip when Damien's gone The mans messed up Vanessa!' 'I know everyone knows that! Poor Damien though what is he going to do?' 'I don't know!' Chuck walked over to the window and stared out of it!. 'Don't worry Jasmine will look after him!' Vanessa wrapped her arms around his waist .

**Dan's Loft **

Dan and Serena were talking on the phone when Rufus walked in. 'Dan you do know you are on the phone more in one day then Jenny is in a week!' 'Point taken ! See you later Serena Love You.' Serena mumbled her goodbye as she was in so much laughter and hung up. 'I'm serious Dan' 'Well simple solution dad un ground me or at least give me back my phone!' 'I'll think about it!'

**The Archibald's **

'JASMINE, PAUL, NATE! Oh and JASON!.' Ann Vanderbilt was fuming how was it possible that four of her five kids can get detention. 'Yes Moooom' Jasmine's mouth fell. 'Before you give out It was Paul that wouldn't Shut up The teacher just hates me!' said Jasmine. 'And I'm her twin so she hates me too.' 'And I'm supposed to believe that. Nate you and Dan !' 'We weren't even talking that loud it was a free period!.' 'Paul oh I don't even want to know! Grounded for the week!' 'WHAT!' they all said together. 'You heard me!' 'Come on mom I should get some lee way I'm the only girl among four boys!' just as Jasmine said it Jason and Nate began fighting about whether or not to watch the world cup!' Ann looked at them. 'I rest my case!' said Jasmine. Chris bounded down the stairs. 'That's not fair she gets away with everything!' 'No I don't' 'I agree with Jasmine Chris you get away with everything Because you're the youngest!' interjected Paul. Suddenly Lily Van Der Woodsen walked through the door. 'Hi Ann would you like me to come back later?' 'No Lily come on through, Hello Elena, NATE JASON SHUT UP!, This way.' Elena disappeared with Paul, Jason and Nate agreed o watch half the match and Jasmine and Chris disappeared to finish there Mario challenge.

Ann and Lily were talking in the kitchen when Eleanor called cancelling there meeting. Lily ad Ann looked at each other Gena they agreed.

**The Waldorf's **

'Gena! Your dad is here!' Gena walked downstairs. 'Dad' Gena had a great relationship with her father . He supported her through her surprise pregnancy unlike her mother. JG and Blair were engrossed in Gossip Girl.

(SO UESIDERS GG ERE. MORE GOSS 4 YA!

LOOKS LIK **P** AND **E** R ALL SET FOR ADULTHOOD! IF THEY CAN MANAGE 2 GET OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL. MEANWHILE **D** AND **C** STORMING OUT OF DER FAMILIES HOME **MR. B **MUST NOT B HAPPY WIT **D**'S ACCEPTANCE INTO NY SCHOOL OF ARTS ! IN BROOKLYN THE OTHER **D** OR **DH **AS WE CALL HIM IS GROUNDED AGAIN! AHH HIM AND **S** R STILL ON THOUGH !

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY **GG XOXO**)

JG and Blair were in the stitches laughing. Harold Waldorf turned to his youngest daughter. 'Come on Gen lets go to the park for a walk!' Harold and Gena walked for a while. 'Gen why won't you talk to your mom she's worried about you!' 'Dad she betrayed me the same way as Mr. Archibald betrayed Chris. They tricked us into having an abortion. And Jasmine and Blair heard them talking about it and when they told us we didn't believe them. Me and Chris we stook by them and they betrayed us. She can't just say it was all Mr. Archibald's fault she could've said no but she didn't!, and I don't care dad I will never forgive her for what she did, she cared more about her pride then her daughter!' Gena started to cry!. 'Have you talked to Chris since you got back?' 'Yeah don't tell her though she'll kill me!' 'She won't!' Harold put his arm around his youngest daughter. 'Dad look it's JG and Dana.' 'Who's Dana?' 'Chris' cousin.' 'She's a Vanderbilt then.' 'Yeah she has a sister Dianna she's in Blair's year!.' 'Dana and Dianna' 'Other way round Di is older!' Harold rolled his eyes. 'Dianna and Dana then!.' 'Yeah then there's Dianna's twin Peter.' 'Oh!' 'Yeah There mom is Mrs Archibald's twin.' 'oh' 'There is loads of Vanderbilt heirs then.'

**Thank you for reading here are the families because they got all muddled up the last time they were posted.**

**Bass: Damien, Chuck, Laura**

**Humphrey: Dan, Jenny, Hannah **

**Waldorf: JG, Blair, Gena **

**Van Der Woodsen: Elena, Serena, Eric**

**Archibald/Vanderbilt: Paul, Nate, Jasmine & Jason, Chris **

**Vanderbilt: Dianna& Peter, Dana **

**Baisen: Carter, Gena, Annie **

**(Dianna's mom isn't married! And Chris is a Vanderbilt because his parents were separated when he was born but got back together soon after it will be explained in the next chapter!) **

**Thank you for reading…..**

**Tell me whatcha think Love it hate it tell me click that fab blue button down there!**

**Steph Xoxo **


End file.
